Historically, data relating to core business processes, such as an Annual and Quarterly Business Plan, Asset Tracking, Operations Pages, and Debt and Hedging was maintained in spreadsheets (e.g., Microsoft® Excel spreadsheets). One spreadsheet was used for each process for each investment. The spreadsheets were loaded manually with supporting data and mailed to the responsible individuals around the world. Data would be input manually into these sheets and then sent back to a main office.